


Try Not To Be Too Obvious When You Have a Crush

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Genderbending, anyway, it was canon ish so I don't know, nurse Ginko, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata’s a student in his third year of college, and when they get a new school nurse, well, he suddenly seems to be getting injured a whole lot more than usual. But that has nothing to do with the nurse, really!</p><p>...Okay, maybe a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Not To Be Too Obvious When You Have a Crush

“Here again, Hijikata-kun?”

Hijikata scowls as he stomps into the infirmary, clutching his arm close to his chest as he goes to sit on one of the beds to let the nurse examine his injuries. She takes his arm carefully, or not so carefully, considering he lets out a hiss of pain as she leans forward to examine his wound.

“Why do you keep picking fights with the kids from Joui University, Hijikata-kun?”

Hijikata winces as she dabs at his bloody arm with a towel, wiping the blood away as efficiently as possible.

“It’s not my fault Takasugi’s an asshole! Besides, he insulted Kondo-san, and-”

“He’s your friend, and you won’t let anyone make fun of him, right?” Ginko says, as if she’s heard the same thing a hundred times before. Hijikata nods, staring at his arm as the blood disappears to reveal a long gash running from his wrist to his elbow. Even Ginko winces when she sees it, bringing it closer for a second look.

“It’s long, but it’s not very deep, so you won’t need stitches at least,” she says, straightening up in her seat and rolling her chair over to the cabinets to retrieve a roll of bandages. By now, the blood has almost stopped flowing, which relieves Hijikata, because he didn’t think losing anymore blood would have been healthy.

“How did you get this one?” Ginko asks, wrapping his arm quickly and tightly, ignoring Hijikata’s pain as he grips the bed sheets tightly with his other hand.

“I…fell,” he mumbles, looking to the side. Ginko laughs, tying off the bandages and covering her mouth, her eyes filled with mirth.

“You fell? How lame!”

“Shut up!” Hijikata snaps, glaring at the nurse with equal parts embarrassment and anger. “Besides, it was because that idiot Katsura and his duck ran into me while I was yelling at Takasugi! And they should really fix up the courtyard, because there are sharp rocks everywhere!”

Ginko calms herself down, wiping tears from her eyes as she slaps Hijikata’s head.

“You should be more polite with the one taking care of you, mayo-obsessed freak!”

“You’re the school nurse, you should be more polite to the students! I don’t wanna hear something like that from you!”

“Shut up, mayora!”

“You shut up, sweets-obsessed idiot!”

“Sweets are foods of the gods and should be eaten at least once a day!”

“You’re a  _nurse_ , aren’t you supposed to be  _healthy_?!”

“I can do whatever I want, asshole!”

Hijikata leaves five minutes later, his face red from their shouting match. By the time he meets up with Kondo and Sougo a few minutes later, his face is back to its original color.

“Where have you been, Toshi?” Kondo asks.

“Nurse,” Hijikata replies, waving his bandaged arm and then regretting it as he feels a sharp jolt of pain that disappears in a second.

“For that cut, Hijikata-san?” Okita asks.

“You’ve been going to the infirmary more than usual, Toshi! What happened?”

Hijikata tries to come up with an answer, Okita staring at him with a strange glint in his eye.

“Maybe he has a crush on the new nurse? Ginko-sensei, was it?”

Hijikata turns red again.

“I-I do  _not!”_

Okita smirks.

“She came around two or three months ago, didn’t she?” he asks with an air of false innocence. 

“Toshi  _did_  start going to the infirmary more frequently around then…” Kondo says, thoughtfully, oblivious to Hijikata’s growing embarrassment and horror.

“I did  _not!”_

“Hijikata-san seems to be in denial, Kondo-san.”

“That’s not healthy, Toshi! You need to embrace your feelings, just like me!”

“There’s no way I’m gonna become a stalker!”

“Oh, so you  _do_  like her.”

“Shut up, Sougo!”

“Hey! Why don’t you all just shut up?!”

The three of them look up towards the foreign voice, their eyes landing on a silver-haired woman sticking her head out of the window. Kondo nudges Hijikata with his elbow as discreetly as he can, which is really not that discreet. He reddens slightly and slaps Kondo’s arm away.

“W-we’ll be leaving now, bye!” he yells as he grabs Okita and Kondo and drags them away.

“Try not to get hurt again, Hijikata-kun! I don’t wanna see you in here for another week!”

Okita stares at the nurse with a contemplative look as they get farther and farther away. 

“…Do you think she likes Hijikata-san too?”

“Shut up, Sougo!”


End file.
